Tortured Love
by Bernie6394
Summary: What would happen if our loving couple weren't alone. What if someone else had loved Gokudera. This is my first mutli-chapter fic and i'm terrible at summaries. 8059, hinted 1827, trigger warning for violence, abuse, boyXboy. I don't own KHR or the cover image. Chapter 4 re-edited.
1. Chapter 1

It's a quiet walk as we head to Tenth's office, to receive our next mission, wondering why both of us are needed. We reach the Tenth's office, Yamamoto goes to knock but the Tenth speaks first.

"Come in Hayato, Takeshi"

Yamamoto opens the door with his usual grin on his face. "Haha Tsuna, that intuition of yours is scary at times".

"Sorry Takeshi" Tenth says from behind his red mahogany desk, while looking over a file in his hands.

"I assume that's our mission in your hands, Juudaime" I say looking towards the manila folder Tenth is holding.

"Ahh, yes it is, it's only supposed to be recognisance, but I want you to be careful, this famiglia is only new. So please be careful." He says with a sad look in his eye,

"Don't worry Juudaime I'll look out for this sword-freak" pointing my thumb to the idiot next to me.

"Maa maa Gokudera, it's me who'll be looking out for you" he says with a serious gleam in his eyes. Just as I was about to yell at him we hear laughter and turn our heads towards Tenth.

"Hahahaha, sorry it's just… you look so… cute." He says wiping ears out of his eyes.

I start to feel the heat rise to my cheeks as I look away from the Tenth. It had become known of my dating Yamamoto about five years back and I think the Tenth knew way before we started dating that we would be together one day, I'm not sure if was due to that hyper intuition he has or if he just knows us to well, I think it's probably a bit of both, but oh well.

The Tenth was very understanding of our relationship at first, but soon found out why. Apparently, not long after I had started dating Yamamoto, he started dating that stupid prefect, Hibari Kyoya. When we came out about our relationship, they decide to come out with there's. I was sceptical at first, but was shown how much Hibari cares for the Tenth during a mission, so I learned to accept him as Tenth's lover.

"Juudaime…" "I look up to Yamamoto to see he has a slight red colour on his cheeks too.

"Sorry Hayato, Takeshi. Here's our mission you leave tomorrow afternoon. Get some rest before leaving, and good luck" he says as he hands the yellow coloured manila folder over to Yamamoto who had recovered slightly quicker then I.

"Maa, we'll see you when we get back Tsuna" he says as he takes the folder from Tsuna.

"We'll be back soon, Juudaime" I say as we turn to leave the office and head towards the garage to head home for the evening.

As we drive home I look over the mission and recite it to Yamamoto, who is driving, and we talk about how we plan to go about it. Before I know it, we are home. We walk in to the dining room and I place the folder on the table and head towards our shared room.

"I'm gonna take a shower first" I hear Yamamoto say as I nod to acknowledge his comment. While he's in the shower I take this time to pack some items into a bag ready for the mission tomorrow. I must have been engrossed in packing my bags did I notice the running water from the shower had stopped, and a half naked Yamamoto had snuck up behind me.

His hands wrap around my head and turn it so my face is facing his, and before I can voice my shock, his lips are crashed against mine in a needy lock. I feel him lick my lips asking for entrance and I teasingly open slowly, waiting for the fight of dominance that I always end up giving into, because I just melt in his touch. We break apart for air, and I try to look into his eyes with half lidded ones.

He inclines his head towards the bed and I give a nod as permission to continue on. He picks me up bridal style and heads towards the bed. My face growing redder by the second. He slowly places me on the bed and moves to position himself above me. I look up into his dark coloured eyes and slowly wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer and into a heated kiss. I feel his tongue exploring the insides of my mouth, ravaging as if it's our first time. The slow movements of his hands moving towards my chest takes my attention slightly off out kiss and I see him starting to take off my black jacket and red dress shirt in search for my bare chest. Button by button, he undoes them slowly and while teasing me every time he touches my skin. I move my fingers so they are sliding down between Yamamoto's well-toned shoulder blades. Yamamoto brake the kiss apart leaving a small trail of saliva connecting the 2 and moves to continue kissing down my jaw line, heading towards my nape, biting down on my earlobe as he passes. Kissing down my neck, leaving a trail of hickeys in his wake, slowly heading towards my chest. Slowly pulling my shirt over my head and tossing it to the ground. With my top half naked, he moves one of his hands to start undoing my belt, while the other teases one of my nipples with his mouth sucking on the other one. The sounds coming from me makes me blush even more, but I look down to Yamamoto who seems to be enjoying these noises I'm making. He continues by kissing down my chest, making me arch in response. When he reaches my waist he starts pulling the belt free of the eyelet of my jeans, and mauvers his head to above my already hard cock. Slowly, he unbuttons the tops of my jeans and pulls the zipper down with his pearly, white teeth, shining from the light from the open bathroom. Sliding my jeans down my long legs, and tossing them to the ground, along with the belt, he then slips his hands around the rim of my boxer shorts and peels them away, to reveal my hard-on. As he slips them off, adding to the pile of clothes on the floor, he looks up to see my flushed face. While his eyes are locked on mine, I feel his hand wrap around my manhood and starting to pump in a slow motion. Releasing me from his eye locking gaze, he encloses his mouth around my length and bobbing in time with his hand pumps. I try to bite back my moans, but to no avail. His bobbing quickens along with his pumping and I feel a curdling in my stomach, as I near my climax. Yamamoto realises this and quickens his pace, to put me over the edge.

"I'm…cuuum…mmming…Take…shi…" I manage to get out, but just before I shudder and cum in Yamamoto's mouth.

Panting, I look down to see Yamamoto swallow my cum. "Why'd…..you….do…that...you….idiot" I yell but due to my panting it has no effect.

"Cause I want to touch, smell, hear, see and _taste_ Hayato" he says with usual cheeky grin.

Blushing so hard, I believe I made a new shade of red. "Idiot".

He leans over to the bedside table, to open the draw where we keep the lotion and condoms. He pulls out the lotion, but I stop him from going in a second time for the condom.

"Not tonight. I want to feel you more" I say feeling the blush rise again, but I loathe in the expression Yamamoto is making right now. Shock, embarrassment, excitement and more are in this one expression. It's so good I wish I had a camera, but my memory will have to do. He smiles and closes the bedside draw and moves to kiss me, before moving back to my lower half. Slowly unscrewing the lid of the lotion, he squirts a bit onto his long thin fingers and moves to circle around my tight entrance. I buck from the cold lotion. He moves up towards my right ear and whispers sorry, then biting down on my ear lobe to distract me while he pushes his index finger in. I try to hold back my voice and just when I think I can't, Yamamoto crashes his lips over mine in a heated kiss. Trying to compensate for the little pain he gives, he gives me a kiss, but lets me dominate and explore his hot mouth. While we are still locked together in this kiss, he slowly pushes another finger in, and feeling the hesitation in the kiss he slows down, going in and out slowly 'till I adjust. I nod, telling him to add the last one, seeing that I want this just as much as he does, he slips the third finger in with ease, stretching me out ready for what it to come. He pulls his fingers out, and I feel a somewhat loss. I look down to see him removing the towel from around his waist and placed onto the ever growing pile of clothes. Seeing his hard member lining up with my entrance, then the touch of it against it, I give my nod of approval. Leaning over me, slipping his lips over mine, he thrusts in hard and fast. Moaning into the kiss saves me from so much embarrassment, cause of the noises I make and he knows this and it's why he does it everytime he enters. But once I've adjusted, he pulls back to look at me. I look at him though half lidded eyes and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Fuck me hard Takeshi" I whisper into his ear.

And that was a sign to him that he could start, my moans loud and high, calling out Takeshi's name, as he pounds into me. Each time, a different angle as he teases me, to find my good spot, which he knows where it is.

"Is it here, Hayato?" he whispers into my ear

"You know... where it is…. you… you… Idiot" I say aloud in between pants.

He smiles down at me, then all I see is white.

"Ahhhh…nghhh….ahhh" I moan as he hits my sweet spot.

Yamamoto takes it on himself, and starts pumping my length in time with his thrusts, sending me closer and closer to the edge.

"cumm..ming Take..shi" I groan out.

"Then cum, Hayato" he whipsers into my ear.

"No…. Together..with….you.." I say, my face in between Yamamoto's neck and shoulder, smelling his intoxicating natural musk.

"ok almost there" he says, as he quickens his pace, so that he can cum with me.

I wrap my legs around his waist, when I feel a curdle in my stomach.

"Takeshi…I'm cumming…"

"Me too " he says in to my ear

Arching my body into Yamamoto's as we cum together, my cum spread between our bodies. We collapse onto the bed, panting, enjoying the after effect. I wince when Yamamoto pulls out and lays beside me, pulling me into his embrace.

"Do you want to take a shower now or in the morning?" He asks with his calming voice.

"I'll have one in the morning" I say, as I slowly drift off to sleep in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up to the aroma of pasta coming though the bedroom door. I decide to get up and have a shower, after remember last night's events. After having a shower, I get dressed andhead towards the front door and noticed my bag that I was packing the night before, packed and ready to go, next to Yamamoto's. I smile as I head towards the wonderful aroma. Over the years, Yamamoto had learned to cook Italian after learning of some recipes that my mother would make when she had the chance. I admit, they weren't exactly the same; they had a Japanese twist to them, which I learned to love it more than the original recipes.

"What you cooking?" I say, leaning against the doorway to the kitchen.

Yamamoto looks over towards me and smiles at me.

"I'm cooking your favourite" grinning, he turns back to cooking breakfast.

"Did you finish packing my bag?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"Do you really need to ask the question you already know the answer too" he says not looking away from his cooking but I can sense he is grinning from one ear to the other. Yamamoto had learnt over the years, how to deal with him. I move away from the door frame and head towards the kitchen table. I take a seat, while waiting for breakfast to be served; I take out a cigarette and light it, leaning back on the chair thinking about their mission to come.

"So what time are we leaving again?" I ask knowing Yamamoto would have something planned.

"Well, we don't have to leave til 4, but I thought you would want to leave earlier to have a look around the place and get a feel for it" he says as he looks over his shoulder as he starts plating up breakfast.

"When did you get to know me so well, have I always been this easy to read" I say, throwing my hands up into the air jokingly. I put my cigarette out when Yamamoto brings breakfast over, while laughing at my antics. I'm only like this at home, when we are alone, so he doesn't see it very often; so we enjoy it while we can.

We finish breakfast in a relatively silent manner, only talking every now and then, about things going in the family. After we finish, Yamamoto takes the dishes to the sink and washes them up. I remember when I was sceptical about moving in with him at first, thinking back to his always messy room, but once we moved in, the house was never a mess. It shocked me at first but slowly grew accustom to a clean house. He finishes washing the dishes, dries them and puts them away and turns towards me.

"Ready to go?" he asks, as he walks towards me and the front foyer.

"Tch, let's just go and get this over with" I say, as I stand up and head towards the front door, with him in tow.

Yamamoto picks up our bags, and heads towards the car, while I set the alarm system. After setting it, I walk to the car to see Yamamoto programing the address for our hotel into the GPS. I take my seat in the passenger side, waiting for Yamamoto to finish. When he finishes, he starts the car and we start heading to our hotel.

"Why don't you take a nap? It's going to be a 4 hour drive and you look like you could use the extra sleep." He says sneaking a glance my way, not taking his eyes off the road for too long.

"And whose fault do you think that is?" I say in a playful tone but I glare at him also.

"Maa, maa, but you enjoyed it too though" his cheeky grin surfacing in a teasing way.

"Tch, fine wake me up when we get there" blushing as I look away not wanting him to see the blush rising to my face. After that I don't remember much, just watching the other cars pass by, until blackness is all I see, now knowing I have fallen asleep.

"haya.." I can hear someone calling my name

"Hayat." I think its Yamamoto.

Hayato, we're here"

I rouse from my sleep to see Yamamoto staring down at me.

"We've arrived at the hotel, you coming or are you planning to stay in the car" he says with his usual grin on his face.

"Of course you idiot" I say, as I try to punch him playfully.

"Well, everything is up in the room already, so do you want to start scouting around now or later" he says, dodging my punch with ease.

"Maybe we should change into some different clothes, so we look less suspicious" looking down at our current attire.

He nods in agreement, and he turns to head towards the elevator, with me following behind. Yamamoto gets into the elevator and pushes the button for the 8th floor. We reach the 8th floor quickly and he shows me to our room, which is number 801. He unlocks the door, to reveal a queen size bed in the middle of the room, the head rest lean up against the far wall, a bathroom and kitchenette are on the other 2 walls, and a glass sliding door leading to a balcony, over-looking the city below.

It doesn't take long for us to change in to more casual wear. We decided for w scout around that we would have some lunch, so we walk around til we find a nice little café. We walk inside and wait to be seated. I order a black coffee and a lemon cheesecake, while Yamamoto orders a milk tea with a vanilla crème filled croissant. We enjoy our lunch and once we finish, we pay and leave to start scouting around the area.

"So where do you want to start" he looked at me, smiling with his cheeky grin, but in his eyes, seriousness radiated from them.

"I think we should split up to cover more ground" I reply, looking back at him.

"I think we should stay together, this famiglia is only new so we don't know much about them" he argues, stopping where he stands.

"Why? As you said we don't know much about this famiglia, so we should split up or is because you don't want me to go on my own" I shout slightly in return.

"umm…" he looks away, and that's when I realise what he is trying to do.

"Your worrying over me like some small child, I can look after myself, I don't need an idiot like you looking after me" I say as I run away from him, in search for some alone time.

Once I realise I've been running for about 10 minutes, I start to slow down and just walk through the town, forgetting way I was here. As I walk around, I think back to what just happened. I know why Yamamoto worries for me, a couple of years back, we got attacked and I got seriously injured because of me running off on my own. So I can understand why he's like this but he can't just molly cod me. As I was in my daze, I didn't here Yamamoto calling my name to watch out. By the time I registered what was going on it was too late. I suddenly feel a sharp pain at the back of my neck and then my world starts to go black the last thing I see is Yamamoto fighting to get to me. And I think to myself, 'I should have listened to him'.


	3. Chapter 3

Yamamoto's POV

After Hayato took off, I knew I had made a mistake. I knew that I was molly coddling him, but I just wanted to protect him. I should've known he would react this way. I should've trusted him more, he's strong enough to always have my back in a fight, meaning he is strong enough to get though anything in his path. He is the embodiment of the storm guardian.

While realising my mistake, I take off after him, so that I can apologise for my stupidity to him. I sense something in the shadows, making me quicken my pace, in search for Hayato. As I round the corner, I see 2 men in black suits stalking behind Hayato.

"HAYATO!" I shout, making one of the stalkers turn to me, readying to attack, while Hayato starts to turn, but before he can react, he receives a blow to the base of his neck by the other man in black.

As I see Hayato fall, I pull out Shigure Kintoki and call for Jirou and Kojirou, as I feel more opponents in the shadows, waiting to strike. I look at the enemy in front of me and see the crest of the famiglia that we were sent to investigate.

_Damn, I'm completely surrounded._

Narrowing my eyes, I ignite my blade with my rain flames and take an offensive stance, Jirou panting excitedly by my side and Kojirou fluttering above me.

At first, no one moves. They stand there showering me in threatening stares, their sadistic and primitive weapons in hand.

For a split second, I close my eyes and steady my breath, except I can't stop the pounding of my heart against my chest. Hayato is out there, he's just been kidnapped by this family and though I'm desperate to know if he's alright, I've got to make my way through these men if I ever want to see him again.

_Alright, let's do this..._

I draw in a breath and relax, moving one foot forward.

_**Shigure Soen Ryu, Offensive Stance Ten : Scontro di Rondine**_

"Go, Kojirou!" I shout to my swallow and I quickly take off, kicking up a cloud of dust behind me, blinding my attackers in the back.

My first move is creating a wave of water and hopefully slowing down their movements and take out as many men as I can.

Except, I didn't see the two men coming at me from my blindside, and I dodge out of the way, as I see a heavy mace encircled with cloud flames fly just past my face. I didn't manage to dodge it completely, as a spike managed to graze my cheek.

I stumbled with the surprise and fell back into a smaller group of men leering at me with victory.

_Haha, as if it'd be that easy to capture me._

_**Shigure Soen Ryu, Defensive Stance Seven: Shibuki Ame**_

I turn my katana over and use the dull side to collect the little water Kojirou has managed and spin, creating a whirlwind effect. The men can't get close to me and those that can, are sent flying from the force.

I stop and take a quick second to collect myself and survey the field. Some of the men have retreated but there are still quite a few who ready their flamed weapons enthusiastically.

I hold my ground and notice Jirou isn't at my side, he's lost in the crowd somewhere but I can't think about that just yet because there are two more men coming at me with their own swords, both engulfed in storm flames.

For a minute we clash, our swords making sharp clanking sounds as steel grates against steel and one dodges as the other gets closer, taking the opportunity to slash at me. The blade catches my suit blazer and the storm flames instantly destroy it and it falls off me in tatters, pieces edged in glowing embers.

I jump back to give myself enough space and take my next stance, dropping my Kintoki down to my feet and delivering one swift kick to the base of the hilt.

_**Shigure Soen Ryu, Offensive Stance Three: Yazaru no Ame**_

Shigure Kintoki slices through the air and impales the man in front of me, right through the heart. I cringe from the kill but hurriedly race to retrieve my blade.

Except I'm not able to make it because one of the Mafioso's kick out a foot and I stumble as he punches me hard in the gut and as I'm sent backwards from the blow, a sharp elbow lands in the middle of my spine, causing me to hit the dirt.

I cry out, more in surprise than pain and struggle to catch the air that's been knocked out of me.

Before I can scurry to my feet, a foot stomps hard down on my back and I thrash underneath it with little avail.

I look ahead of me at the feet of the men and I notice they're parting, making room for something and that's when I hear it.

That's when I see it, Jirou, laying on the ground with a serious wound on his left side. Looking at his face and how he's trying to hide the pain from me, but I can see it in his eyes. I reach forth with my right hand and call him back into his ring form, and then I slip it off and throw it into the air hoping Kojirou gets the idea. Thankfully, he does and he catches it between his claws.

"Home!" I shout, and I look to see his pained expression at the command that I had given him. Over the yes I trained Kojirou so he should deliver message for me at a single command, and this was one of them. 'Home' meant to go back to Tsuna.

As Kojirou flies home, I feel something get injected in to the base of my neck.

"This should stop you from moving about so much" a man in black says, as my vision starts to turn black in places, and this is a when I realise.

'_I should've been stronger.' _


	4. Chapter 4

Hayato's POV

I open my eyes to feel a pain at the base of my neck. I lift my hand to the back of my neck to check for any wounds. Relieved when I feel none, I turn to survey the room. It's a dull, damp cell, made of stone with iron bars at the front of the cell, there's a bed behind me in the corner. As I continue to around something in the far corner on the other side of the cell catches my eye. A glimmer of silver coming from the shadows of the corner, that's when I realised that it was Yamamoto's necklace shining from the small amount of light in the room. I rush to his side, to see a cut on his cheek and some other cuts and scratches.

"Yamamoto, Yamamoto, god damn it Takeshi!" I shout and shake him, and with the call of his first name I see his eyelids fluttering to open. When he opens his eyes I feel relief to see his dark orbs.

"Takeshi, what happened" asking him while I check over him for any other injuries, relieve to find none to serious.

He looks around the room, like he is trying to remember what had happened, for him to be where he was. When he finally looks me in the eyes I can see relief in his eyes.

"Hayato…, I'm so glad you're safe" he says as he lifts his left hand up to stroke the side of my face. As he tries to sit up, he braces his abdomen in pain. I move to assist him to sit upright. Once I we have him in a comfortable position (although it's not much of one), he looks me in the eyes like he is ready to tell me what had happened.

"Hayato…, we were attacked by the famiglia we were sent to look for. They knocked you unconscious and I fought them to try and get you back" his voices in whispers and I notice he looks down to his hands and I realise that I still have my rings, Uri included, but Yamamoto has his Vongola ring, their engagement ring but no Kojirou or Jirou.

"Where are Kojirou and Jirou?" I ask, scared for the answer. Looking into his eyes trying to find the answer, unsure if he was going to speak.

"Jirou received a slash to his left shoulder and was lying on the ground covered in blood. I returned Jirou to his ring and threw him to Kojirou to take home and then I passed out" he says with a hitched breathe escaping his throat, as I see something glittering in the little light we had, down his cheek to notice it was a tear running down his cheek. We all knew how much our partners meant to us and they were like family, for them to get hurt like this, is like receiving the blow ourselves.

As his tears turn to sobs, I wrap my arms around him and pull him closer to my chest in a way of comforting him, while he cries out his frustration and worry for his partner. I try to comfort him by whispering reassuring words and rubbing circles on his back, in an attempt to calm him down. I soon feel something warm and wet run down my cheeks, realising I had started crying as well. I can understand a little of what Yamamoto is going though, after we visited the future a couple years ago. When Uri got hurt, I was so worried for her, praying that she wasn't too badly injured. I manage to get us to the bed in the corner, and lay us both down with Yamamoto crying into my chest, with my arms securely wrapped around him and we slowly drift to sleep.

'_What is going to happen now?'_

* * *

I jerk awake to the sound of the iron bar door opening. I turn my head to see who walk through the door, and I see Yamamoto was right about being the family we were looking for, the Damini Famiglia. I stir Yamamoto awake as 2 guys in black suits with their famiglia emblem on their left chest walk in with any other guy behind them, with short straight brown hair, that besides the colour, looked exactly like mine from when I was in middle school, which I assume he is the boss of the Damini famiglia.

"So I see you have awakened" the man with brown hair states, glaring at Yamamoto that didn't go unnoticed by us.

"And who the f**k are you?" I shout back in return.

"That's so sad, you don't remember me. I think I'm gonna cry" he says as he makes a boo boo face with his hands.

"What's that mean? We don't know you" glaring at him.

"Umm… I know who you are" Yamamoto says from slightly in front of me, his stance slightly protective.

"You do?" sending him a questioning glare.

"Yeah, he was a transfer student from Italy, about a week before you did. Ummmm.. What was his name again, Vancy, Vandal" he says, stroking his scar on his chin, a habit he picked up over the years.

"Vanni, my name was Vanni!" he shouts with anger flickering though his eyes.

"Ahhhh… Yes that was it" Yamamoto says with a slight grin on his face, but still cautious and serious flowing though his eyes.

"Well, I shall leave you be to rest as the fun will start tomorrow" says the man now named Vanni, as he heads towards the corridor out the cell.

As the iron bar door closes, I turn towards Yamamoto to see he has laid back down on the bed, with a look in his eyes telling me his read to answer the questions I'm going to ask.

"Ok, who is he and why does he seem to hate you?" I ask laying back down beside him and snuggling up to his warmth.

"Ok, it's as I said before, his name is Vanni and is a transfer student from Italy and come a week before you did and to the reason he hates me, is because I stole the one he loves." He says, as he pulls me closer to his chest.

"You what? But you've only ever loved me, right" i say, as I look up to face him.

"Exactly" he mumbles, as he kisses my forehead.

"B..but how, a..and when, and h..how long?" I stumble out trying to figure out the answers to the questions I asked him myself.

"Apparently, he's loved you since you were children in Italy, and how, it's because you're handsome" he says, as he brushes his lips over mine.

"And how do you know all this?" blush rising to cheeks from his last answer.

"When we were in high school he called me up and tried to pin me to the wall saying I had stolen his love and that I was going to pay for it one day, and I guess that would be now. And how do I know your handsome, it's because I fell in love with you" he says burying his face into my hair.

""Was that the day before, when you came to school with a random black eye and you told me you just got hit with a baseball?" I mumble as I bury my face into the crook of his neck to hide the rising blush on my face.

"Yeah, that would be it. We should get some rest, I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a tiresome day." He says, as he rubs circles on my back, trying to soothe me to sleep.

"Yeah, sounds good, but this isn't the end of this conversation." I say drifting off to sleep.

"Yeah, th..ats fin..e" he says in a yawn.

And that's the last thing I here before I drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I would like to thank my beta Nicholai8059Lover. Love you so much along with my other f8059 friend's, i wouldn't have written this story if it weren't for you. Thanks RubyFiamma.**


End file.
